Talk:Kick-Kendall Relationship/@comment-12386076-20140407154233
Here's my Valentine story, "A Kick in the Valentine". Read and enjoy! Our story starts with 19 year old Kick Buttowski, sleeping in his bed in the middle of the night, dreaming a nightmare involving Kendall being kidnapped by Ronaldo and forcing her to marry him otherwise he would kill her. Kick: KENDALL!!! Kendall: KICK, SAVE ME!!! Ronaldo: MUAHAHAHA! It's too late, dearest Kendall, unless you agree to be my wife! Kendall: Never! Kick: You heard the lady, Ronaldo, let her go! Ronaldo: On the contrary, Buttowski, I'm never letting her go! Unless she agrees to be my wife, that is. Kendall: Well...alright. Kick: Whoa whoa whoa, Kendall, you're not serious, are you? Before Kendall could answer she was being hypnotized by Ronaldo's hypno goggles. Kendall: (hypnotized) I sure am, Clarence! Ronaldo is my one and only! Kick: That four-eyed geek? COME ON! What about us? Kendall: (hypnotized): Us? HA! There is no ”us”, and there never will be! Kick: B-but we were gonna get married! Kendall: (hypnotized) Now why would I EVER want to marry someone like you? Kick: Because I am your true love, your destiny, the love of your life? Kendall: (hypnotized) I don't recall calling you anything of the sort. Now if you'll excuse us, Ronaldo and I have a wedding to finish! Suddenly, Kick, Kendall and Ronaldo were in a church, waiting for the priest played by Mr. Vickle to pronounce Kendall and Ronaldo man and wife. Kick: Mr. Vickle, you can't actually think this is a good idea, can you? Mr Vickle: Sorry Kick, just doing my duty. (To Ronaldo and Kendall) You may now kiss each other! Kick: Kendall, noooooo!!! But it was too late. Ronaldo pushed his big, smelly, hairy lips onto Kendall's smooth, cherry-flavoured ones, making Kick scream out a big, heartbroken ”KENDAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!!”. Next thing he know, he was back in his wide, warm bed, thinking ”Whew!”. Then he felt a well-shaped, curvy body laying next to him in the bed. It was his beautiful girlfriend and ex-rival Kendall Perkins. Kendall: Mmm...Clarence? IIIIHHH!!! Kick: AAAHHHHH!!!! Kendall: IIIIHHH!!! Kick: AAAAHHHH!!!! Kendall: WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING IN YOUR BED!?!? Kick: WHAT THE BISCUITS AM I DOING WITH YOU IN MY BED!?!? Kendall: Okay okay okay, calm down! I think I have an answer. Kick: Let's hear it! Kendall: Last night, you asked me to sleepover with you, and since my house is under refurbishment, I agreed, but just this once. Kick: Oh yeah, now I remember. Kendall: And besides, we're getting married, so maybe this was meant to happen. Kick: Yes, it seems like we really are destined to be together! Kendall: So why did you scream out my name, you had a nightmare or something? Kick: Yeah. Kendall: Aww, you poor thing! Care to tell me about it? Just then, Kick's father Harold knocked on the door. Harold: Kick? You alright in there, son? I heard a scream! Kick: It's ok, dad, just a nightmare! Harold: That's terrible, want me to read you a bedtime story with some cookies and warm milk? Kendall: (whispering) What? Kick: (whispering) You don't know my dad, he's too overprotective sometimes. Kendall: (whispering) And here I was thinking I was engaged to a REAL man, not a frickin' 5 year old! Kick: (whispering) Hey! Harold: Kick? Kick: Just a sec, dad! (Whispering to Kendall) Quick, hide in the closet! Kendall went to hide in the closet near the bed, but Kick gestured her to hide in his other closet where he keeps Gunther's clothes. Kendall: (whispering) Why is there two closets? Kick: (whispering) You think this is the time? Kendall just rolled her eyes, hid in the closet without questions and closed the door. Next, his dad barged into the room. Harold: So son, I brought some warm milk and cookies for you. Kick: Thanks dad, but I'm alright now. Harold: Well, I'll just leave them on the nightstand for you. (Turns his head) Hmm, I never noticed THIS closet before! Kick: DAD, DON'T OPEN THAT!! Too late. Harry opened the doors to the closet but luckily, Kendall found a set of Gunther's clothing. Thinking quickly, she put it on and disguised herself as Gunther to fool Harry. Harold: Gunther? What on earth are you doing in there? Kendall: (bad Gunther imitation) Oh, uh, hi mr. Kick's dad. I was just...uh...looking for my...my tv antenna, and here it is so I'll be going now. BWAR! She grabbed a coat hanger from the wardrobe and jumped out the window. Harold: Hmm, I'll never understand that kid. So is everything alright, Kick? Kick: Sure, Dad, don't worry about it! Harold: Okay, but if you need help just call and I'll come running. Kick: (Don't count on it.) Harold: What? Kick: Uhh...count on it, dad! They waved goodbye at each other as Harry closed the door behind him, while Kick gave out a sigh of relief and rushed to the window to check on Kendall and helped her back in through the window. Kick: Kendall? That was pretty amazing. Kendall: Yeah, like I haven't learned anything from you two. Kick: No, I mean it. It was really awesome! This is like the closest I've ever felt to you. Kendall: So NOW will you tell me why you have two closets? Kick: Well, the other one is for...Gunther. Speaking of which, Gunther jumped in through the window, wearing nothing but underwear and he freaks out when he sees Kendall wearing his clothes. Gunther: Hi Kick, I was just stopping by to pick up some clothes, but it's not neccessary because I'm already wearing them, how nice... (snap) IIIIHHHH GHOST GHOST GHOST!!! He runs right through Kick's door in panic, but stops by the nightstand, calmly fiesting on the cookies and warm milk, then he went straight back to rushing out the door in panic. Kick and Kendall looks at each other in confusion, then Gunther pops his head back in and says ”Hey could I have some clothes, I'm kind of naked”, and he is thrown a set of clothes covering his face. ”Thank you” he said. Title and theme song Kick and Kendall snuck out the window, making sure nobody saw them together. Walking hand in hand to school, they were met by Ms. Chicarelli who were out walking Oscar. Kick: Oh, Ms. Chicarelli, hi! Chicarelli: Well, if it isn't young Mr. Buttowski! Terrorizing the neighborhood as usual? Kick: Not today, it's Valentine's Day. Chicarelli: Not even a little bit? Young miss Perkins, you're always against everything that that hooligan stand for!? Kendall: Not today, it's Valentine's Day. Chicarelli: Oh my word, it has happened! I'm hearing double! THE TWO HOOLIGANS ARE D-D-DATING, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ms. Chicarelli screamed and flapped her arms about as she dissappeared into the horizon, dragging Oscar along with her. A second later, a big rock fell from the sky, squishing Kick flat like a flapjack. Kendall gasped and lifted the rock and Kick sprung back up like an accordion. Kendall: Oh my god, Kick, are you ok? Kick: Yeah. I guess that's one way to get rid of your rivals! Gunther: You guys, wait up! That looks like fun! Gunther ran straight into a near-by mountain so that another big rock fell on him, squishing him flat. ”Hey guys, look at me, I look like a manhole cover” he said. Later, at Mrs. Fitzpatrick's class, the students were exchanging Valentine's Day cards. Unluckily, Kick got a card from Wacky Jackie, and Kendall got one from Ronaldo. Kendall: Mrs. Fitzpatrick, this must be some kind of mistake! Mrs. Fitzpatrick: No mistake, Miss Perkins, everybody got their cards. Kendall: As former class president, I demand a re-count! Mrs Fitzpatrick: Mmmm-hmmm! I don't think so. Kendall sat down and looked at her card in disappointment. It said ”Will you be my valentine, Dearest Kendall?” in big red letters, and on top of that there was an interactive message from Ronaldo reading a binary poem. Kendall was a little creeped out by it. Kendall: This is really...interesting, Ronaldo, but I'm gonna have to say no. Ronaldo: But...why? Kendall: I think you're exaggerating way too much with this, and besides, I think another guy is going to ask me. She sneaked a look at Kick. Kick: Jackie, what do you mean by this? I'm not interested! Jackie: OH KICK PLEASE SAY YES!!! Kick: (sigh) Jackie, I appreciate all your hard work, but I already have someone. He sneaked a smiling look at Kendall. Jackie: So is that a 'yes'? I knew it, YES YES YES!!! Kick: PLEASE JACKIE!!! NO MEANS NO!!! Jackie: ...Oh... She looked down in disappointment. Gunther: Pretty harsh, Kick. Kick: Yeah, but she just won't take ”no” for an answer. Get her off my hands, will ya? Gunther: Will do, wingman! Kendall: And Ronaldo, sorry, but you're too much into science! She joins Kick on his Ol' Blue. Mrs. Fitzpatrick: Mr. Buttowski, Ms. Perkins, where do you think you're going? Kick: Didn't you just say ”class dismissed”? Mrs. Fitzpatrick: No! Well, not for another 5 seconds anyway. 5...4...3...2...1...BOOM! She gets runned over by the lovebirds on Ol' Blue. Mrs. Fitzpatrick: C-c-class dismissed. UNGH!!! Gunther: Mrs. Fitzpatrick, that looks painful. I know what'll make you feel better! Say hello to my new pet Rocky! He holds up a big rock dressed in blonde hair and a comb as moustache. He brings it over to her, but trips over a kid's leg and drops it over her face. Gunther: Whoops! Mrs. Fitzpatrick: (heavy sigh) Meanwhile, at the Buttowski residence, Harold and Honey where playing a quiet game of Monstropoly. Harry was just about to cross the finish line with his Missing Link. Harold: MONSTROPOLY! Suck on that! Honey: Hey, that's not fair! You always beat me at this dumb game! Harold: It's not my fault you're such a sore loser! Honey: And you always go straight to the teleporter! Harold: If only you wasted your money on that ufo like I told you to, but nooooo, you had to be so danged greedy! They kept arguing when the doorbell rang, and Harry went to open it, giving his wife the ”I'm watching you” look. When he opened the door, a pair of strong arms reached in, almost squeezing him to death. After 10 seconds, the arms belonging to Magnus Magnuson, Gunther's father, finally let go. Magnus: BWAR!!! Hi, Harry. Harold: Magnus, what a nice surprise. Listen, if it is about that wedgie I gave you when we were kids, it was...IT WAS ALL HONEY'S IDEA!!! IT WAS HER IDEA, NOT MINE!!! Magnus: Relax, Harry. I was only going to ask if I could borrow a egg-beater. Helga is going to bake her world-famous lingonberry muffins for the bazaar on saturday. Harold: Oh, of course, the egg-beater. Come in, have a seat, I'll go get it! Magnus entered the Buttowski mansion while Harry went up to the attic to get the egg-beater. Honey: Hello, Magnus, care to join us in a game of Monstopoly? Magnus: I'm not really into board games. Honey: It's not a board game, it's a...uh...Battlesneegen contest! Magnus: Ohhh? Honey: Yesss, and the person with the most points wins a...a free battle in Fjordsdryk! Magnus: Well, in that case...BWAR BWAR BWAR!!! Meanwhile, Kick were thinking about what gift to buy for Kendall. ”I could get her a book on poetry, but she probably has a million of those already” Kick thought. ”How about a dictionary? No no no, it's gotta be something that expresses my true feelings for her!” Kendall: Kick, what are you thinking about? Kick: Oh, uh, nothing. Just wondering if a guy were to surprise you with a gift, what would he get you? Kendall: He wouldn't have to buy it, as long as he expresses his true feelings for me. Kick: And how would he go about doing that? Kendall: Sing it! Kick: I'm trying, but it's hard when I don't know! I mean ”HE doesn't know”! Kendall: No, I mean, sing your true feelings for me. Kick: What makes you think I'm talking about me? Kendall: Come on, Kick, don't you think I know you better than this? Seriously, Clarence, you're like the worst liar. Kick: Alright, fine! It IS me I'm talking about! I've been crazy about you since the day we met. You'll see I will find the perfect song that expresses my true feelings for you. Kendall: I'll be waiting! Meanwhile, Harry had accidentally locked himself in the attic while lookin for the egg-beater. After hours and hours of unsuccessfully looking through the attic, Harry tried the door, only to see that the lock was stuck. Harold: Aw biscuits, how did I manage to lock myself in THIS TIME? He found a basketball in the mess, thinking he'd try to hit the net hung up on the wall. Harold: Let's see if I can hit a 3-pointer! He held the ball with both hands, took aim and threw it at the basket. But instead of hitting the basket, it bounced off the wall and knocked him out, making him fall to the floor. Harold: Ughhh, did anyone get the number on that flying basketball...? The ball continued to bounce out the window and hit a random person on the head. Random guy: AW COME ON!!! Kick sat down alone on a rock in the middle of an open field, tuning the guitar in his hands, trying to come up with a good song to sing for Kendall. ”Biscuits, how am I gonna do this?” he thought to himself. ”I'm no singer, the last time I tried singing, Steve went berzerk.”. Flashback: 13- ýear old Kick sings ”Deck the Halls” at christmas while Grandma Rosie plays the piano. Kick: Deck the halls with boughs of holly, FA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAHHHHHHHHH LAAAAAA LAHHHHH LAHH LAHHHHHH- Everybody covered their ears from Kick's horrible singing voice, which made Steve grow out of his fish bowl into a monster with legs. Grabbing the piggy bank, mutated Steve walked straight out the wall of mortar surrounding Kick's house. Everybody stared out the hole in the wall in silence. 5 seconds after he was long gone, Honey said: Honey: Well then...who wants egg nog? Harold: Oooh oooh I do! Brianna: Me too! Brad: I want tankini flavour! End of flashback. While Kick was fiddling with the strings, Wade came along. Wade: Hey hey hey, Danger Dude! How's the weather down there? Kick: Huh? Oh, hi, Wade. Wade: Yo, what's with the long face? Kick: I'm trying to come up with a song for my girlfriend as a valentine's day gift. Wade: Whoa, dude, that's pretty sweet. How are you doing so far, need any help? Kick: Not very well. Have you actually heard me sing, it's not pretty! Wade: Chill, my friend, and leave it to the Wade! I was the drummer for The Buttles! Another flashback. Wade's band featuring himself, Scarlett Rosetti, Emo Kid and Linnie Perkins sat down in their workshop, trying to come up with new songs. Scarlett: ”The Faster I Go”? Wade: No no no, it's a ballad! Emo Kid: ”The Weaker I Feel”. Wade: Something fresh! Linnie: I've got it! ”The Higher I Reach”! Wade: Ohh brother...! Scarlett: That's a good one! ”Oh Brother Where Art Thou”! Wade: I quit! Linnie: I think we already did that one. Wade: Goodbye! Linnie: That one too. Wade stormed out of the workshop, slamming the door shut behind him. 10 silent seconds passed. Scarlett: Coffee break! End of flash back. Wade: We had some...minor...success. Kick continued tuning his guitar. After a while it started raining and dark rainclouds appeared in the sky. Kick: Biscuits, he's here... Wade: Who's here? Kick: Cousin Kyle... Wade: Whoa, look at the time! I just remembered I've got ballet lessons at 5 PM! Kick: Ballet what-now? Wade: And if anyone asks, you don't know me! Kick: No worries, I really don't. Wade zipped away faster than the speed of light. Next, Aunt Sally's SUV drove by, dropping off Kyle by the bus stop next to the rock Kick was sitting on, then it drove off like a rocket into the distance. Kyle: Hidey-ho, Kick, here comes your favorite cousin, K-Y-L-EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Kick: Joy... Kyle, I don't have to for you today, so why don't you just do like the wind and skedaddle, huh? Kyle: But, Kick, I heard you were having troubles figuring out a song to sing for your girlfriend, so you could show her how much you love her, so you two could live together happily forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever- Kick: ENOUGH!!! Kyle: -and ever so I was thinking I could help you in some way so you can finally get the girl of your dreams. Kick: Hey, who told you that!? I mean...aw biscuits...FINE, it's true, I'm crazy about her! Kyle: So, who's the lucky girl? It's that tall blonde girl from next door, isn't it? Please say it's her, I can tell that you two are just so made for each other, that you will get married and have beautiful children and buy a house on the country where you can grow old together and-MFLFFFLLLLFFFFFFF. Kyle was quickly silenced by Kick. Kick: Yes, Kyle, everything you say is true. Kyle: MFLFFFLMM? Kick: Yes, even the part with the monkeys. Kyle: MFFTTT! Kick: AND the cows. Kick finally released his hand from Kyle's mouth. Kick: So, Kyle, are you ready to help me compose a song? Kyle: Ready as ever, my dear cousin and role model who I love and respect and who fears nothing! (Looks down) Oooh, a quarter! He bends down and picks up the quarter, only to realize it's a penny. ”Ehh, it's only a penny” he said, tossing it up in the air. When it comes back down, it hits Kick in the eye. Kick: (sigh) This is gonna be a loooooooong day. Meanwhile, Kendall was walking through the park when she noticed Jackie crying on a bench. Kendall: Jackie? What are YOU doing here? Jackie: WHAT AM I DOING HERE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOURSELF, MISS GOODY TWO-SHOES KENDALL PERKINS!? Kendall: You seem upset. Jackie: UPSET? UPSET? BECAUSE OF YOU, KICK WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!!! Kendall: Ohhh, is THAT what this is about? Look, I'm sorry if he hurt you, but even if Kick doesn't want you, at least you should be happy for him, whether way he chooses to go. Jackie: (sob) I-I never thought of it like that. Can I still be his #1 fan? Kendall: Uhh, sure? Look, I just want you and me to be friends, is that so bad? Jackie: I guess we could be friends, on one condition! Kendall: (sigh) What? Jackie: Can I have your autograph? Kendall: My autograph, for what? Jackie: You're training to become a daredevil, aren't you? I want your autograph next to Kick's so I can look at it every night in my bed! Kendall: Why, I-I-I guess. Kendall took out her favorite pink pen and wrote her name in Jackie's autograph book. Then Jackie closed the book and hugged it tight. Jackie: Did you really think I was giving up THAT easy? Now I have TWO daredevils who I can stalk and do everything for, we'll be together forever, WAAHOO YEAH JACKIE!!! Kendall just stood in place with her mouth open wide while Jackie ran off like a maniac into the horizon. Kendall: Well, I guess that's why she's called ”Wacky” Jackie! Meanwhile, back at the attic of the Buttowski mansion, Harry was desperately prying up the attic door with a crowbar, but to no avail, the crowbar only broke itself. Downstairs, the game of Monstropoly was getting on Magnus' nerves, in the end he smashed the game repeatedly with his battle axe. Then they finally heard Harry's loud banging on the attic door. Magnus hit the lock on the door with the axe, the door opened and Harry fell down to the floor with a splat. Harold: (dizzy) Hi, honey, Magnus, nice wheather we're having...! Hey, I didn't know we had company, buy them all a drink on me! Honey: Harold, what were you doing up there? Harold: I'm sorry, guys, I just couldn't find the egg-beater anywhere! Honey: You mean the one in the kitchen cabinet? The one place where we always keep our kitchen utilities? Honey opened the kitchen cabinet, picked up the egg-beater and handed it to Magnus. Magnus: Well, Harry, this got awkward, I'm gonna take off! Honey: Please yourself! Magnus ran home as fast as he could with the egg-beater in his hands. Honey gave Harry a cold, icy stare while he just shrugged and smiled a big fake smile. Meanwhile, Gunther was on his way to Jackie's house with a bouqet of flowers. Gunther: Alright, Gunther, this is the day you're going to ask Jackie out on a date! Nothing serious, only a date, just a simple date! Gunther rang the doorbell to Jackie's house, and she answered it. Jackie: Hello? Gunther: PLEASE, JACKIE, BE MY WIFE!!! I mean ”Go date on a out with me!”. I-I mean ”G-g-go out...on a d-d-date with me”! Jackie: Hellooo? I heard someone nervous, but I don't see no one! Gunther: GRR, NOW LISTEN TO ME, WOMAN! I RISKED MY LIFE FOR THESE FLOWERS, AND YOU'RE GONNA GO ON A DATE WITH ME, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!! (Heavy breathing) Jackie: Jeez, Gunther, if you wanna date me, all you had to do was ASK! Gunther: (fainted) Uggghh! Kick and Kyle were almost done where almost done writing the perfect song for Kick to sing for Kendall. Kick: I don't know, Kyle. I mean, I don't sing very well. Kyle: Don't you worry your pretty little tonsils, Kick, my favorite cousin in the whole wide world! Kick: Kyle, I'm your ONLY cousin. Kyle: Doesn't hurt to mention it once in a while. So, the song is called ”Kendall”, why does that name sound so familiar? Kick: You named the song after her? That's...brilliant! Kyle: Well, that explains that! Wait, after who? Kick: Kendall! My girlfriend! Right about then, Kendall approached in the grass. Kendall: Yes, Kick? Kick: KENDALL!! You scared the biscuizus outta me. Kyle: Hey, look, Kick, it's your girlfriend who you're sooo deeply in love with and you wanna spend the rest of your days with for eternity! Kendall: What's HE doing here!? Kick: Uhh, Cousin Kyle were just leaving, weren't you, Kyle? Kyle: But, Kick, I...Ohhh I get it, it's alone time for you and your future wife now, isn't it? That's ok, I'll have my mom pick me up anytime now! Just then, Aunt Sally's SUV appeared and honked the horn. Kyle: Well, cousin Kick, this is where I bid my farewell. Kick: (finally) Oh, I can't tell you how much I'm gonna miss you, so long, auf wiederzehn, see you later alligator, blah blah blah! Kick pushed Kyle onto the SUV and it drove off into the horizon, while Kick let out a relieved ”WHEW!”. Kendall: Time's up, Clarence, I'm ready for my song! Kick: Don't worry, I've got it all covered! Kendall sat down on a rock in the clearing, while Kick thought to himself ”Here goes nothing. Come on, tonsils, don't fail me now!” Kick started jamming on the guitar, and soon he started singing, and much to Kendall's surprise, it sounded good. Kick: (singing) When lights go down, I see no reason For you to cry, we've been through this before In every time, in every season God knows I've tried, so please don't ask for more Can't you see it in my eyes? Though this might be our last goodbye Kendall, Kendall, things they change my friend, whoa Kendall, Kendall, maybe we'll meet again, somewhere, again Happy tears started to fill Kendall's eyes. ”I can't believe he wrote a song for me!” she thought. ”This is like the sweetest thing anyone have ever done for me.” Kick: (singing) I read your mind, with no intentions Of being unkind, I wish I could explain It all takes time, a whole lot of patience If it's a crime, how come I feel no pain? Can't you see in my eyes Though this might be our last goodbye, whoa-oa,-oa Kendall, Kendall, ohh, things they change my friend, whoa Kendall, Kendall, maybe we'll meet again Oh, can't you see it in my eyes? This might be our last goodbyeeeeeeeeeee Ohhh, Kendall, Kendall Oh, oh, things they change, Kendall, Kendall, whoa Kendall, Kendall, maybe we'll meet again, somewhere, again When lights go down After Kick finished, Kendall could barely keep the tears back, she just stood up and applauded. Kendall: (sob) Wow, Kick, that was...just so beautiful. Kick: Oh come on, I told you, I'm a terrible singer! Kendall: Not in my ears, you're not! Kick: Oh yeah? Think you could do better? Kendall: Actually... Kendall revealed a fancy dark blue night club dress that she wore underneath her clothes, Kick's eyes widened, Gunther played the piano that he brought in out of nowhere and a stage with backup dancers and a orchestra appeared. ”Hit it, boys!” Kendall said as Kick helped her to sit on top of the piano, then she started to sing to the smooth R'n'B music. Kendall: (singing) A few stolen moments, is all that we shared You've got your family, and they need you there Kick: Kendall- Kick tried to tell her that she didn't have to do this, but then he noticed the ”trust me” look in her eyes and let her continue. Kendall: (singing) Though I try to resist, being last on your list But no other man's gonna do So I'm saving all my love for you Kick let himself be swept away by Kendall's beautiful singing voice. He rested his elbows on the side of the piano and gazed up at Kendall, who laid her body down on the piano, while she playfully scratched his chin. Kendall: (singing) It's not very easy, living all alone My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own But each time I try, I just break down and cry Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue So I'm saving all my love for you You use to tell me, we'd run away together Love gives you the right to be free You said be patient, just wait a little longer But that's just an old fantasy By now, Kick was hopelessly lost in Kendall's eyes, they shone brighter for every high tone she took. Kendall: (singing) I've got to get ready, just a few minutes more Gonna get that old feeling When you walk through that door Cause tonight is the night, for feeling alright We'll be making love the whole night through So I'm saving all my love Yes I'm saving all my love Yes I'm saving all my love for you No other woman is gonna love you more Cause tonight is the night That I'm feeling alright We'll be making love the whole night through So I'm saving all my love Yes I'm saving all my loving Yes I'm saving all my love For Yoouuuuuu When the orchestra stopped playing, Kendall lifted up Kick's face and kissed his lips passionately. After 10 seconds she let go and said softly ”Happy Valentine's day, Kick Buttowski.”. Kick was totally in love and felt like he could just drown in her sparkly eyes. Gunther: Kick, are you ok? Kick: (heavy sigh of love) No, Gunther, I'm in love... and it ROCKS!!! Gunther: I'm pretty sure that rocks and love don't match. He picks out his pet rock Rocky and finds a suiting rock that he dresses in womens clothing, naming it Roqelle. Next thing he knew, the rocks magically kept rolling down the street together. Gunther kept chasing them and suddenly Papercut Peterson appeared and started chasing after Gunther. Gunther: ROCKY, ROQELLE, COME BACK!!! Papercut: HEY, LIL' GURL, GET BACK HERE, YOU OWE ME ONE GOOD PIANO!!! That night, Kick didn't want to think of anyone but Kendall. Sweet, sweet Kendall with her perfect figure, perfect eyes, perfect nose, perfect lips, perfect everything. He could already imagine what their wedding would be like. He imagined himself wearing a black tuxedo walking down the church aisle hand in hand with Kendall who wore a beautiful white wedding dress, with all their friends and families eyes focused on them. He snapped out of his dream when his Rock Callahan radio buzzed ”Let's rock! Let's rock! Let's rock!” until he turned it off. He stretched himself while yawning and went to the wardrobe to change into a jumpsuit. But when he opened the doors, he was knocked out cold by a mysterious silhouette who dragged him out the window. When he came to, he was barred up in Ronaldo's basement. Kick: Uhhh, my head. Ronaldo? What the biscuits is this!? Ronaldo: Well, Buttowski, I'm glad you ask. You see, since Kendall rejected me at school, I've been thinking that if I can't have her then no one can! Kick: And that means? Ronaldo: It means that I have to get rid of the competition. Kick: Get to it! Ronaldo: Very well, I'm going to have to kill you! Kick: HA! I'd love to see you try! My girlfriend would back me up on this. Ronaldo: You mean Kendall? Kick: Yes, I mean Kendall! Just then, Kendall rang Ronaldo's doorbell, and he went up the stairs to open it. Ronaldo: Kendall! What a nice surprise! Kendall: Zip it, science boy! I came to break up with you. Ronaldo: It's because of that punk Buttowski, isn't it? I told you he was bad news! Kendall: No, he is not! No matter how reckless he can be, he's the kindest man I've ever known! What's going on in your basement? Ronaldo: Oh, that? That is...that is a slumber party! Kendall: Oh, really? Then where is your other guests? Ronaldo: Well, you're here, and Kick. I don't need anymore guests! Kendall: You're too gullible, Ronaldo! I sensed something was wrong, so I called the police! Ronaldo: The police? Kendall: Yep! They should be here right about...now! On time, the police officers Mac and Irwin bursted through the door with guns and said ”freeze, punk!” Mac: Lay it off, Irwin, you're not even loaded! Irwin: Yeah, well, you're not loaded either! Mac: Oh yeah, we must've forgotten our bullets down at the station. We'll just go get them! Kendall: Wait, what about the criminal? Mac: Don't you worry, lil' lady, we'll be right back once we got bullets for our guns. Kendall: That won't be necessary, nobody is shooting anybody! Irwin: Aww, but I wanna shoot somebody! Kendall: I SAID, ”nobody is shooting anybody”! My boyfriend has been threatened to be killed, you need to put the criminal in jail! The cops went down to the cellar and put handcuffs on Kick. Kendall: Not him! HERE'S the guilty one! She pointed at Ronaldo who was handcuffed in Kick's place. Before they threw Ronaldo in the police car, he turned to Kendall. Ronaldo: Could I maybe have one last kiss? Kendall: (sigh) Okay, close your eyes. He closed his eyes and pouted his smelly, hairy lips at her. She winked at Kick and slapped Ronaldo across the face with all the strenght she could gather, then she threw him into the police car, which then drove away. Kendall helped Kick get off the bars. Irwin: Booyah, who finally caught his first bad guy!? THIS guy! Mac: Yes, yes, and we'll be throwing you a big party later down at the station! Now, please keep your eyes on the road, you nearly hit that cow and monkey! Irwin: Party pooper! Kick: Whoah, Kendall, that was AWESOME!!! You really are the woman for me. Kendall: I've learnt from the best! Later, down at the jail, Kick and Kendall came to visit Ronaldo. Kendall: Ronaldo? Ronaldo: Oh, hi, Kendall. Kendall: We were only making sure you are in good hands. Ronaldo: Well, it's not the best, but at least I get roof over my head. Kick: Oh, I don't think that's the only thing you're getting! Kick pointed at a unknown prisoner behind Ronaldo's back. A fat, unattractive, female prisoner fell in love with Ronaldo and nearly squeezed him to death. Unknown prisoner: Hi there, handsome, what's your name? Ronaldo: Gulp! Unknown prisoner: Gulp? Weird name, but I'll take it! Outside the cell, Kick and Kendall couldn't help but smiling and almost break into laughter. Kendall: Aww, you two would make such a cute couple (giggle)! Bye, Ronaldo, see you in two years! Ronaldo: Two years? Wait, Kendall? KENDALL!!! Unknown prisoner: We're gonna have such a good time together, maybe I'll even let you shave my back this sunday...! Epilogue: Magnus and Helga were sitting quietly in their relaxing chairs at home. Magnus: Helga, where's Fjordsdryk? The End